


warmth of your doorways

by spikeymarshmallows



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All the boys are disasters in their own way, Anal Fisting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dissociation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drug Addiction, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, There is...... a lot of porn in this, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: TJ had just been hoping for a threesome with some hot-as-heck guys from Grindr, and he certainly got that. He didn't expect to see them again, least of all in his Mom's Oval Office. He didn't expect them to have the reputation they did. And hereallydidn't expect to find himself in their bed with increasing frequency. Or for feelings to develop in places that they really had no right developing.TJ had never been good with self-control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I wrote this baby back when I first joined the fandom and had to take it down for reasons. Since then, I've changed a lot, but my love for these idiots has only grown. The amazzzzzzing [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifuge5/works) has kindly edited the heck out of this and I owe her probably a whole Chris Evans in thanks. Any mistakes are my own. Go enjoy her stuff because she's amazing!! <3
> 
> *
> 
> This fic IS finished but I'm not going to be posting on a schedule. I edit when I have time, and spoons. But because it's finished, just know it's not going to be abandoned because.... well, it's done. 
> 
> There's a lot of porn. Some bad BDSM etiquette, some good BDSM etiquette. I have included a tag for "Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse"--at one point in later chapters, there is a BDSM scene that is referenced, but not seen on-screen that may be triggering with regards to DV. There is no actual DV and it's actually a very, very intense kink scene between two consenting adults... I WILL warn for it at that chapter, and advise in the authors notes then. But I wanted to warn NOW lest that come as a horrible shock at the time. 
> 
> I've also somewhat undertagged for clarity but I've given overall tags for general content--drug addiction means drug use, drug abuse, and drug relapse. However, I DO like to warn for things that may trigger so if I've missed anything significant please do let me know! I never want to hurt anyone. 
> 
> Mostly, this is a lot of porn, with these disaster humans, my usual levels of angst, breaking of hearts, more porn, shitty coping mechanisms, and [hopefully a satisfying and] happy ending <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading, pals!!

TJ had done this hundreds of times, but it it never stopped being slightly nerve-wracking, particularly without anything stronger than a valium in his system. His Uber—weirdly enough more discreet than being driven around by security—had dropped him off down the block, and he’d walked the rest of the way, gloved hands tucked into his leather jacket, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. His breath, coming in a little faster than normal, was misting in the frigid air in front of him. 

It was a quieter part of town, with what he knew were countless beautiful houses and old apartment buildings lining it. He vaguely recognized the old apartment building in front of him, like he vaguely recognized most of the buildings in DC. Had he been to an orgy here or something?

He checked his phone again, yep, right address. He walked up to the front doors, glad that there wasn’t a doorman, and punched in the code he was given. It rang softly. He tapped his foot, half impatiently, half to try and ward off the cold that was beginning to sink into him. There was a grating buzzing sound followed by a click. He pushed his way into the foyer, heading straight for the elevators. Inside, he started to sweat in his scarf and he hastily undid it, tugging his gloves off before before reaching the third floor. Despite the building’s subtle renovations the elevator felt slow and old. 

When he knocked on the door, there was an insanely handsome blond man before him, muscled like he ought to belong in a bodybuilding competition but without the grossness of the weird tan and over-muscled bits or the veiny arms. What was up with that? He wore a soft blue t-shirt that was definitely too small for him; TJ supposed he could forgive him, you know, just this once. He looked kind of familiar, but so did half the guys he ended up meeting in DC. Felt like every second guy he fucked was a closeted politician. 

Steve, he’d said his name was. TJ didn’t buy that for a second; everyone he spoke to online used fake names. TJ himself went with a different one each week, you know, to spice things up. 

"Woah," Steve said, bright blue eyes widening.

"Oh Jesus, must we?" TJ said before he could stop himself. God, he was so sick of that! Did he have to move country before he found someone who  _ hadn't _ wanted to bang him since he was a teen in the White House?  The guy was hot, hotter than TJ had been expecting from his pictures (all body shots of he and his boyfriend). Usually, if their body pics were hot, their faces weren't. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut, he could get a very nice evening out of this.

"Bucky?" Steve called into the apartment with a confused expression. He was still standing in the doorway, effectively blocking TJ from entering. TJ had thought the partner’s name was James; yeah, they’d definitely used fakes. Amateurs. And the hell kind of a name was Bucky? 

Idiot aside, he was… hot as fuck. And  _ huge _ . And the underwear shots on his profile had promised that he’d been huge, well,  _ everywhere. _ Why did the hot ones always have to be so dumb though? 

TJ hovered nervously, jiggling one leg, looking up and down the hallway to check nobody was coming. He huffed at the guy when his partner showed up in the doorway. 

"Woah," the partner, Bucky-not-James apparently, said breathlessly within seconds. 

TJ opened his mouth to argue and then snapped it shut again, teeth clicking. His jaw dropped a little before he could catch himself, and he cocked his head to the side as if somehow it would make things clearer. "Yeah," he agreed, struggling to find a better response. He rocked back on his heels. 

"Do — Do you want to come in?" Steve asked, stepping back into the apartment to give TJ space. 

Once the door was closed and locked, they all kind of just stared openly, an uncomfortable silence ringing through the air. 

TJ felt like he was looking at the ghost of his Christmas future, or what he might look like in a few years if he gained about 30 pounds of muscle, let his hair and some stubble grow, and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked a little taller than TJ, but maybe that was just because he was imposing as fuck. TJ suddenly felt very small and, at his height, that was a rare feeling to have. 

"This is  _ weird _ ," Bucky said finally breaking the silence. 

"Yep!" TJ said, voice a little higher than he might have liked. He couldn’t stop staring at the guy, feeling close to the edge of panic. Fuck, he needed a hit… He wasn’t sure he could go through with this. 

Steve was looking between the two, trying and failing spectacularly at hiding a smile, and said "I see no problem here." 

"He looks like me!" Bucky exclaimed, gesturing at TJ, almost a little wildly. 

"Yeah," Steve said mildly, walking into the apartment. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked TJ. 

TJ was tempted to flee, but he had to know how the fuck he ended up with an older clone? He looked back at Bucky, who was all but staring him down, then back to Steve hovering in the kitchen, and finally nodded. Yeah, he needed answers. Damn it, there went his plans of getting fucked until he couldn’t feel anymore. Definite boner killer. 

"Got any tequila?" he asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the hooks near the door. He needed about eight shots, really. When Steve held up a bottle, he nodded jerkily. "I’ll just have it straight. Thanks, man." 

Steve raised his eyebrows, his expression judging, but poured him a small glass. "Ice?"

"Nope," he said, throwing himself into the large couch in the middle of the room. It was a nice place, nothing like the huge houses he’d grown up in, but definitely classier than the one-bedroom apartment he’d just moved into a few weeks ago. They clearly had money, and good taste. He even spotted an upright piano over near the large windows; he’d ask about that later.

"I… I didn’t get some dame pregnant, did I?" Bucky asked in a small voice, looking desperately at Steve. He sat down on a single chair across from TJ, his hair falling in waves around his face. TJ’s hair had never looked that perfect when he’d grown his out. 

Steve shook his head, passing the glass he’d poured for TJ across the table. He sat on the armrest of Bucky’s chair, putting what looked to be a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulders, and gave TJ a small smile. "Not that I ever heard about. Could be one of Becca’s grandchildren."

"Naw, I’ve seen pictures of ‘em and none of them look like this."

Yeah, if they could stop talking about him like he wasn’t right in front of them, that would be great. He took a large mouthful of the tequila, gasping slightly as he swallowed around the burn. Damn it, he’d nearly finished most of the glass in one mouthful. This Steve guy was holding out on him. 

"Do you know much about your family history?" Steve asked quickly, his face serious. It felt weirdly like a disappointed father looking at him. He’d had that expression directed at him all his life, only this time, he didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

"Um, yeah! Like, extensively. My family has it recorded back to Europe, or some shit."  At one point, his mom had become obsessed with recording the family history—a sort of out of character phase for her. But then he remembered his mom and dad fighting a lot. She probably did it to distract herself.

"Any relation to the Barneses?"

"The who?" The name felt vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. It definitely wasn’t a relative of his, though. "No. And I’ve seen photos. Nobody looks like me. Well, not like…that anyway," he said, gesturing at Bucky. "This is weird," he said again, dragging out the ‘e’ sound. 

Bucky leaned forward, staring at TJ intently. TJ squirmed under his gaze and tipped the empty glass into his mouth again, as if another drop of tequila would make this any more comfortable. Nope, it didn’t, and he definitely needed another drink. He was very good at pretending to be far more comfortable than he was, so he pushed out of the squishy couch and went back to the large kitchen to pour himself more tequila. It was good stuff, top shelf that he used to buy back when things were better and he’d cared more for taste than just getting as fucked up as quickly as possible. He grinned a little despite the awkward situation. "Can I get you guys something? Why am I the only one drinking?" 

"We don’t drink," Steve said ruefully, hand absently rubbing at Bucky’s shoulder. 

"Okay," TJ muttered, pouring himself nearly two thirds of a glass full of tequila. What? These guys could clearly afford it, and they weren’t going to drink it. He knocked some of it back before waltzing back to the couch and sinking into it. 

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Steve and Bucky stared at him, and he flicked his gaze between the two of them, unsure of what to say or do. Should he go? He didn’t really think sex was on the table now. How weird would it be to have sex with someone who looked just like himself? He’d been online. He knew some people ‘shipped’ him with Douglas. Fucking weird. And Douglas didn’t even look like him! Not like Bucky—who was pretty much identical. 

This whole thing was starting to creep him out.

"So which one of you plays the piano?" he blurted out. Fuck being relevant. 

Steve almost flinched, head whipping around to look at the closed piano behind him. "Oh. Neither of us. We don’t own this place, we’re just renting it for now. It came furnished."

TJ was a little disappointed; the place was nice, and finding other musicians was always fun. It did confirm his suspicions that they had to be politicians though. It was pretty common for those sorts to come through town and rent nice places for a few months, before going back home. He wasn’t hugely familiar with most politicians these days, preferring to focus on, you know, literally anything else. Was there some big meeting happening in DC right then? He could never keep up.

"Boring," he complained, smirking. He threw an arm over the back of the couch, crossing one leg and spreading them both. The tequila was starting to take hold, his fingertips tingling and his face relaxing; it was feeling less weird, the idea of sleeping with his clone. "So, just checking: definitely no relation to the Hammonds?" 

Bucky frowned at the ground for a moment, eyes uncertain, then going back to glance at Steve. Steve gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Bucky shook his head with more confidence, eyes boring into TJ’s. TJ was the first to break eye contact, pretending like he hadn’t been stared down by flicking his eyes back to Steve appraisingly. 

"I read an article a while back that said we have several doppelgangers in the world, but we will probably never meet them," Steve offered, his hand going to the back of his neck. "I guess you guys happened to meet." 

"If I found out I accidentally slept with my cousin, I’m going to be really annoyed. But also, completely unsurprised," he grinned, taking another mouthful of tequila and licking the rim of the glass slowly before lowering it again. His life was less of a train wreck than two years ago, but it was still a disaster. Sleeping with his cousins? Wouldn’t even be a fucking shock to him at this point. 

Bucky shifted a little in his seat, looking awkward. Steve’s hand stroked his neck and upper back and Bucky visibly softened under it. Heck, TJ felt relaxed just watching it happen. "Okay…" Bucky said slowly. "Do you mind giving us a moment?" 

TJ nodded, finding getting out of the soft couch much harder this time. "Sure. Bathroom this way?" He gestured with his glass down the hallway beyond the living area. "Don’t worry, I’ll find it. I’ll go freshen up." 

He said the last phrase with a heavy flirt in his tone, hopefully letting them both know he was down for this if they decided they were too. 

"Fucking Washington DC," he heard Bucky mutter as he sauntered to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was easy to find: there were three doors down the hallway, and the only one open was the large bathroom. It was nice, even by his standards. 

How much time did he have to give them? Fuck, he wished he had a few lines to get him through this. He pissed, washed his face, cleaned himself up a bit, played on his phone for a minute before finally waltzing back into the living room as if his nerves weren’t setting his teeth on edge. 

He’d barely made it back into the living room when he was being pressed against a wall, Steve’s large body boxing him in. Within a gasp, Steve had pushed his mouth roughly against his. 

TJ damn near dropped the glass and moaned into the kiss. He really hoped Steve fucked like he kissed, all rough, and dirty. Holy fuck. It had been a long time since he’d gotten weak-kneed over a kiss.

"You okay with this?" Steve asked against his mouth. TJ nodded, whimpering as Steve shoved his tongue past his lips. From behind Steve, he felt fingers ease the glass from TJ’s fingers, letting him use that hand to grip the hairs at the back of Steve’s neck. Then, Bucky was stepping into their space, softer and more cautious than Steve, and kissing TJ as well. 

They were both barely an inch taller than him, but solidly muscled, and TJ felt very tiny beside them. He  _ liked _ it. Maybe if he asked nicely, they’d throw him around too. They’d talked about that in the messages, mentioning that they liked to get a little rough, and TJ had been very,  _ very _ encouraging of any rough behaviour they wanted to exhibit. 

The hand that touched his cheek next was cold. When he dragged his eyes open, he saw metal fingers. Okay, what the heck? He didn’t know of any politicians with metal prosthetics; maybe they were vets or something? He frowned in confusion and Bucky grunted, lips quirking into a little grin. 

"You don’t know who we are?" he asked, face still close to his.

TJ snorted. "No, should I?" Ugh, everyone in DC expected you to know them, as if they were all some kind of a big deal; TJ’s mom was the president. He didn’t even really care much about that. TJ really didn’t give enough of a shit about most things.

Bucky huffed a laugh. "Nope. No, this is good," he breathed as Steve hmmed, biting at his neck and drawing his attention back to more important things. TJ melted. 

After that, it felt like everything became a blur of heat, fucking, and rawness. Steve fingered him open, starting slow until he saw TJ wasn’t all talk and could actually take it. He’d become rougher and harder, making him whine and beg around Bucky’s cock.  He was trembling with want by the time Steve eased into him (and yeah, they both had monster cocks; the first Grindr profile with accurate pics maybe). His body sang when Steve had furiously milked his prostate, chuckling almost evilly as he made TJ gasp into Bucky's thigh. And yeah, the metal arm was hot as fuck; could a metal arm be a kink? He was going to make that his new kink.

He’d somehow ended up on his back, getting his ass fucked roughly by Steve, his face fucked just as roughly by Bucky. Positions changed, sometimes him on his elbows and knees or just his knees with his arms pulled behind his back. Bucky and Steve kissed over his shoulder, and yeah, if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, he didn’t know what was. They’d clearly done this before, both of them creative, only hesitating when they feared for TJ’s ability to withstand whatever they thought of next. It was hot as fuck. 

There were moments where he was sure this was it: he was going to die. He’d never been fucked like this. This made his top five, holy shit. He came three times, choking and gasping, and was pretty sure that was it for the night each time. They’d come just as many times, but didn’t seem to need to stop. Had they popped viagra or something? ‘Cause, damn, they were impressive, with how they made him beg, sob, gasp and moan. He didn’t know how he kept up (except he totally did; they just kept fucking him through his orgasm, through his refractory period, right through until he was hard again, holy fuck). 

The alcohol had worn off by the time they all collapsed into the bed, sweating, gasping, and, in TJ’s case, trembling a little. He was pleased to say he hadn’t begged for mercy or even taken a break. But fuck him, he was going to feel this in the morning.

"This is it," he managed to say as he lay between the two bodies. "I’ve peaked. Life isn’t going to get better than this. Holy shit." He was shell-shocked, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. His body felt totally wrung out, like he’d just gone on a bender, but without the horrible come down. 

Bucky snorted beside him. "You kept up alright, kid," he said, butting his nose against TJ’s shoulder.

TJ rolled his eyes. "You guys are what? Two years older than me?" He grinned giddily, letting his eyes close for just a moment. “I’m hardly a kid!”

Steve was silent for a beat. "Yeah, something like that." TJ could hear the smile in his voice. 

Fuck, it was tempting to fall asleep right then. He was so tired and they’d worn him out. His body ached pretty much everywhere. After a while, he caught his breath and he pushed himself up. "Mind if I use your shower?" 

"Go right ahead," Steve said, pulling his arm up to rest under his head; Bucky was discreetly shifting across to snuggle into Steve now that TJ wasn’t occupying the space. It was cute, particularly when Steve pressed an absent kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. 

TJ got up with a groan, mumbling to himself how he was getting too old for this, and walked naked to the bathroom. He heard them kissing and mumbling to each other as he left. 

A few minutes later, Bucky joined him, almost stalking him like prey. Behind him, Steve followed, his body language more open and relaxed. And that was the start of the story of how TJ nearly drowned in the shower, pressed between two bodies, his face under the water as his fourth and final orgasm was wrenched from his body. At least they were nice enough to clean him up after fucking him senseless again. 

"We should do this again sometime," TJ said once he’d finally recovered enough to stand and dress himself. It wasn’t common for him to offer that up to people, but yeah, this had definitely been something he wanted to do at least one more time. Wow. He doubted he’d hear from them again though. He rarely saw his threesomes again, something that was usually his own doing. But hey, if they reached out and wanted to fuck again, there was no way he’d say no. 

"Definitely," Bucky agreed emphatically, lounging naked on the couch, legs spread almost invitingly. TJ had to drag his eyes away, even as his cock twitched valiantly in his pants, hopeful for another round. 

Steve, who was wrapping TJ’s scarf around his neck for him, kissed him softly and so thoroughly he forgot who he was for a moment. "Definitely," Steve repeated, drawing away from the kiss. "Get home safe, okay?" 

TJ nodded, blinking a few times to regain his bearings. "Yeah. Yeah. Thanks for tonight, guys." 

For the first time in a long time, he left a hook-up feeling warm and good, instead of cold and bereft. Yeah, he definitely needed to see those guys again. 

*

TJ had wanted to see Steve and Bucky again, but hadn’t quite expected to run into them so soon, or in the place he saw them. He’d thought maybe they’d hook up again, or run into each other at Whole Foods or something at 2am (that had happened with an ex-fuckbuddy in college before). He and Steve had exchanged a few messages, but another catch-up hadn’t been organized just yet. TJ didn’t want to be seen as too thirsty, after all. 

He had  _ not _ expected to run into them coming out of the president’s, his _M_ _ other’s _ office, less than a week later. 

Weekly lunches had been his mom’s compromise. She’d  _ finally _ let him move out from his grandma’s into his own place again, but only on the promise that he attend lunch with her every week. If he missed it without giving a good reason, she’d investigate. It was an annoying, but a small price to pay for finally having some of his freedom back. 

"I’m so glad to have finally met you, James, and that we may finally put the past behind us," his mom was saying as she walked out of her office, smiling. She wasn’t looking at where TJ stood, leaning against the wall in front of the office, playing on his phone, instead engrossed in her conversation with two men TJ recognized the fuck out of. 

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Madame President," Steve said, shaking Elaine’s hand, his face professional but something relieved in it, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a custom number by the looks, and Bucky beside him was dressed in a completely black suit, hair pulled back into a low ponytail, looking incredibly uncomfortable. His face bore a tight expression, and he looked weary. "We really appreciate everything you’ve done for Bucky, and the understanding and compassion you’ve shown regarding his history."

Aw fuck.

Could TJ sneak off now? He’d been in this situation before. Well, he’d been in similar, where the men he’d slept with showed up around his mother. Occupational hazard, really. TJ looked around desperately for an escape just as he noticed Bucky side-eying him. Okay, nope, he’d been spotted. No running off now. It was  _ fine. _ He’d done this before, he knew how to play it cool. 

"TJ! I wasn’t expecting you to be on time," Elaine said, also noticing him. "You never are," she walked forward to give him a big hug. 

"First time for everything, Mom," he teased, hugging her back, giving Steve and Bucky an awkward grimace that was all teeth over her shoulder. Steve’s eyebrows were attempting to meet his hairline and Bucky’s expression was more amused than anything else.

"James, I was telling you just how much you looked like my son, but I wasn’t sure he’d show up before you left. Surely you can see what I was talking about?" She turned back to Steve and Bucky, smiling widely. 

"The resemblance is uncanny, ma’am," Steve said, only the twinkle in his eye betraying him. Bucky didn’t say anything, just nodded, his eyes showing no expression; it was a little eery, truth be told. 

"I’d like to introduce you to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes," Elaine said. "Steve, James, this is my son, Thomas." 

TJ reached forward to shake both of their hands as if this were the first time they’d ever met. "It’s a pleasure to meet you both." 

Elaine rested her hand on his shoulder, ever elegant in her social graces. "You may not recognize him without the mask, but Captain Rogers here is Captain America." She was beaming, the way she always was around anyone she deemed important, and yeah, Captain America was a pretty big deal. 

TJ had been having etiquette classes since he was a kid. He knew how to behave in public. He knew how to wind himself through social situations with grace, charm, and charisma. He didn’t always  _ obey _ those lessons, admittedly, but he knew the appropriate response almost unconsciously.

So when "You gotta be fucking kidding me?" slipped out of his mouth, even  _ he _ was surprised. 

His mother looked mortified and gave a little cry of "TJ! Is that any way to treat our guests!”

Steve snorted (somehow) attractively and bowed his head. TJ vaguely heard Bucky mutter ‘told ya he didn’t recognize us’ with a smirk on his face. 

_ Fuck! _ That’s why he looked familiar! God, TJ was such an idiot! How had he not recognized that? Steve wasn’t a politician he’d seen around the place. He was goddamn ‘Captain America’! He’d studied this in school, seen the Smithsonian exhibit. In the years that Captain America had been found, thawed out and, started working with the Avengers, TJ had been in and out of rehab and high more often than not… 

"Sorry, sorry," TJ mumbled, almost horrified at himself. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I’m just a really big fan. It’s not every day you get to meet your heroes, you know?"

"TJ used to  _ love _ the  _ Captain America _ comics growing up," Elaine said, clearly trying to salvage the situation, her wide grin a little more forced now. Her hand on his shoulder tightened painfully when he tried to shrug it off. 

Well, at least he knew he wasn’t a closeted politician. Wait. Woah. Captain America was gay! Was that common knowledge? He hadn’t kept up with the news over the last few years, but he was  _ sure _ he would have heard about it if Captain America was gay. 

"It’s more than fine," Steve said, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Trust me, I’ve had worse reactions over the last few years. Nice to hear you’re such a fan, Thomas." He winked at TJ and TJ honest to God  _ blushed _ . Fuck, he needed a drink.

"Anyway, it was lovely to see you again, Madame President," Steve said, without missing a beat. "We’ve got a few things we need to do, but we sincerely appreciate your time and compassion."

Elaine nodded, hand still on TJ’s shoulder. "Please, I really do insist you call me Elaine. We’ve been over this, Steve," she said, finally releasing TJ and shaking Steve and Bucky’s hands again.

"Thank you," Bucky said, voice soft, not meeting Elaine’s eyes. 

"I’m looking forward to seeing your work at the VA, James," Elaine said warmly, patting Bucky on the arm.  There was more handshaking, this time Bucky giving TJ a quick smirk before he left with Steve. TJ was not above openly checking out how good they looked from behind.

He enjoyed the view until his mother backhanded him lightly on the chest. "What was that, TJ?" she scoffed, walking back into her office. "Swearing like that in front of Captain America?"

"Sorry, I was surprised," TJ grumbled, following her as he rubbed his chest, even though he’d barely felt the hit. He flopped back onto one of the couches in the Oval Office, putting his boots up on the coffee table. His mother glared at him until he put them back on the floor. "I didn’t know who he was."

"How can you not recognize Captain America? He has one of the most recognizable faces in the world. Not to mention how many times you would have had to study him in school!" She sat down behind the desk, sorting through some papers with a frown on her face. 

TJ shrugged. This wasn’t the first time he’d blurted out something inappropriate in front of important people. "I dunno, Mom. I don’t remember much of school. Plus I was in rehab when he came out of the ice. I don’t keep tabs on the guy."

Elaine openly rolled her eyes. "He’s a national icon, not to mention how many times he’s saved the country." She pursed her lips before continuing, "Never mind the fact that he was an international fugitive for the last year." 

TJ sat up, frowning in confusion. How the fuck had he missed that? "What?"

"Oh my God, TJ, have you been living under a rock?" She didn’t even bother to hide her exasperation now. 

He eased back in the chair. "Probably. Can we go? I slept in and didn’t have breakfast so I could get here  _ on time _ ."

"You’re always late; I expected to complete this before we went to lunch." 

TJ huffed in annoyance and stared at the ceiling. He pulled out his phone before asking "Who was that other guy?"

"Sergeant Barnes?"

"Well, I wasn’t asking about Captain America, was I?"

"I’m going to write to your history teachers and complain…" Elaine muttered, then straightened up. "Sergeant Barnes was Captain Rogers’ best friend. It was believed he had died during WWII. Obviously, this wasn’t the case. Turns out he had been a POW for the last seventy years." 

"Woah. Okay, they didn’t cover  _ that _ last bit in school, I swear." 

"No, they did not." Elaine sighed and leaned back in her chair, expression solemn. "The things they did to that poor man…" She shook her head. "He has caused some problems throughout the years. However, I’m granting him a presidential pardon for any crimes committed during his POW years." 

TJ raised his eyebrows before nodding. "Fair enough. You do what you gotta do." He had a hundred more questions,. On the other hand, the only thing he had in his stomach was a mimosa. "Can we go now?"

Elaine sighed, shuffling her papers away. "Fine. Fine." She stood up and walked up to TJ, hooking her arm through his as they walked out of the Oval Office. "So, tell me how you’ve been this week, TJ."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time TJ saw them was at a charity event just three days later. He hated these things and he hated having to be on his ‘best’ behaviour. At least at the smaller events he could get drunk and sequester himself in the corner with his phone or play the piano to keep himself from beating his head against a wall in boredom. 

Big charity events meant he had to socialize, watch his drinking, and avoid becoming the center of attention. Really, it was the worst. However, he could _usually_ find someone who’d always wanted to hook up with him. But that problem was often far later in the evening. It was too early for that, unfortunately. 

He’d finished smiling for the cameras, talked about his new double-breasted Prada suit, and was currently sweating from doing the circuit despite the cool night out. Everyone was mingling in the foyer, glasses of champagne being passed around. He grabbed two, downing both of them like shots and returning them to the server’s tray, before grabbing a third to hold. 

It was loud, his head already hurting, and the gala had only just started. He knew, deep down, that he should care about charity events. But, fuck, he’d been to more charity events than he could count and they were always the same. Nothing but a bunch of rich people patting themselves on the back for being ‘great humanitarians’.

In reality, it was about networking and getting favours.It was never _actually_ about the charity. 

He wound his way through the crowd exchanging pleasantries as he went. Yes, he knew he was looking good, and yes, of course he’d say hi to whoever they wanted him to say hi to (he wouldn’t), and yes, yes, the Dome was going swimmingly, thank you for asking, and no, he couldn’t stay and chat he saw someone over there and he simply had to excuse himself, thank you, have a great night. 

God, he was surrounded by closeted politicians; maybe it had finally happened. Maybe he’d finally fucked his way through DC like his brother had always said he would. As he passed through the crowd, he saw far too many semi-familiar faces. Fucked him, fucked him, fooled around with him, might have fucked him back in college? 

Although it was quieter near the bar, they were severely lacking in seats. He supposed they didn’t want people setting up shop at the bar before they’d even opened the ballroom. 

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice said behind him as he ordered himself a martini. 

He spun quickly and started. Fucking Steve Rogers again! On his left, just behind him, was Bucky Barnes. Jesus, DC was getting smaller by the minute. 

Steve looked better than the last two times he’d seen him, which was saying something because he’d looked pretty damn fine before. His navy-blue suit was incredible, stretching across his broad shoulders beautifully. He wore several medals and pins on each side that TJ had no idea about, but were definitely impressive to look upon. Even better (or worse, depending on how intentional it was) was the crisp white shirt and elegant red tie. Red, white and blue. How Captain America of him. TJ wanted to climb him like a tree.

Bucky wore full black again. His suit was nicer quality this time. Probably a Tom Ford. TJ recognized that kind of workmanship, and yeah, yeah, TJ wanted to climb that too. Like Steve, he wore several medals, though significantly fewer. The fake smile stretched across his face signalled how uncomfortable he was here. 

"No uniforms?" TJ asked, sipping his martini. 

"Not technically military," Steve said as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. "And they’re not meant to wear them at events like this anyway." 

"Then why the medals?" TJ raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother insisted," Steve admitted with a grimace. "It’s not correct protocol, given we were both discharged but the president thought it’d be a good idea." 

"She also insisted that I come," Bucky grumbled unhappily. His shoulders were practically up around his ears, his expression almost sullen. 

"Not a fan of charity work?" TJ asked, smirking. 

"Not a fan of crowded places. Or suits. They’re not easy to fight in." His frown deepened as he added "And they wouldn’t let me bring in any of my knives or guns in."

For some reason, that startled a laugh out of him. Bucky looked so glum that he almost wanted to hug him. Knowing what he did (Thank you, Internet!), he suspected Bucky and Steve would have no issues fighting if the situation called for it, even in a three-piece suit and without weapons. 

"So," TJ started, walking a little away from the bar to a place he hoped fewer people would pay them heed, "Captain America, huh?"

Steve narrowed his eyes and countered with: "So, the President's son?"

"Yeah, how could you _not_ recognize me? I’m in the tabloids, like, every week."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Do I really seem like the kind of person who reads tabloids?"

"You also don’t seem like the kind of person I’d find on Grindr with his 99-year-old boyfriend, yet here we are," TJ shot back, hiding his grin behind his glass. 

Steve huffed and folded his arms across his chest, his suit straining against his shoulders and arms. His chin jutted out stubbornly. "How could _you_ not recognize _me?_ I’m a national icon!" 

Bucky choked on a laugh at that, trying and failing to cover it with a cough. Steve glared at him and Bucky offered him a contrite grin. 

TJ shrugged. "Yeah," he said, dragging the word out, "I don’t exactly pay attention to stuff like that."

"I literally saved Washington DC three years ago. I met your mother then. She yelled at me for destroying half the city."

"Ohhh, that was you," he commented lightly, although he did know. But only because he’d read about it a few days ago. "Yeah, I was in rehab, Washington DC falling apart was hardly the top of my priority list. Probably needed some remodelling anyway." 

"You were in rehab?" Steve’s expression went from one of irritation to concern. 

Bucky nodded behind him and Steve must have caught it out of the corner of his eye. Huh. Bucky must have done his research too, even if Steve hadn’t. His shoulders relaxed a little and he reached out a hand to touch TJ’s arm. "I’m sorry to hear that. Are you okay now?"

TJ shrugged again, playing it off cool. "Getting by, my friend. I’m getting by." And he was okay. Mostly. He cocked his head at both of them. "So, why are _you_ here?"

"The president thought it best that Captain America attend. It shows solidarity and support for the government, something that the public has been questioning lately." 

"Your mom said that it looks good to the public if I’m here being a normal member of society," was Bucky’s mournful answer. 

TJ nodded. Behind Steve’s left shoulder, he saw Dougie and Anne signalling him to join them. It was probably time to do some ass-kissing. Great. He huffed a sigh of regret; Bucky and Steve were probably the closest to enjoyable company he would find all evening. "Cool. Well, my brother is summoning me. It was nice to see you guys again, weird as the circumstances may be." 

He raised his empty glass at them in a farewell, and began to wind through the crowd. Behind him, he heard Bucky say in a voice meant to imitate Steve’s mockingly "I’m a National Icon!"

"Shut up, jerk!"

*

Four or five hours later found TJ a fair bit drunker and being dragged into an elevator by Bucky. With all the pleasantries, money raised, speeches made, meals eaten, etc etc etc, done, TJ was ready to call it a night. He’d been on his way back from the bathroom when a metal hand had yanked him around the corner, and a large body had been pressed to his. 

Several heated kisses later, Bucky mentioned they had a room upstairs and TJ didn't need anything more after that. It had been hard to keep his hands to himself in the elevator, to act like he wasn’t already aching to get his brains fucked out by a national icon and his assassin boyfriend. But he managed to keep his cool, and was soon rewarded by being shoved into a large suite, someone yanking his jacket off him. 

Steve was already in the room, taking over from Bucky as soon as the door was closed and kissing TJ senseless. Steve’s hands were deft at unbuttoning his shirt, but he did rip TJ's tie in his haste to get TJ shirtless as quickly as possible. 

"Hey, that was Prada!" TJ complained.

"I’ll make it up to you," Steve laughed, biting at TJ’s jaw, and yeah, TJ forgave him as long as Steve kept that up. TJ tilted his head back and, from the corner of his eye, noticed Bucky hanging his jacket and shirt up neatly before shucking his own off, easing the delicate fabric of his shirt off his metal arm. A few moments later, Bucky was pushing his naked body against Steve's. 

"My turn. Go get undressed. Can’t believe you're still in that get up," Bucky said. He swooped in to kiss TJ, all wet and dirty, as TJ clung to him. While Bucky distracted him with his mouth, his fingers eased TJ’s belt out of his pants and unzipped him, shoving his pants and underwear down to his knees at the same time.

"I’m still wearing shoes," TJ breathed, wanting to kick the pants away.

Bucky shrugged and dropped to his knees, pulling the shoes off without undoing the laces and throwing them behind him. He dragged the socks off with the same finesse. All the while, his eyes bore into TJ’s, a kind of warning he’d be lucky to get out of this with any brain cells left. 

Now that TJ was naked, Bucky was back on him, mouth going straight to his cock. He didn’t tease, didn’t ease into it at all, just went straight for the deepthroat. TJ choked on air, hand spasming in the air. 

"Holy shit!" He squeaked, voice higher than it had been in middle school. 

Bucky pulled off so that only the tip was in his mouth and he gave TJ a surprisingly innocent look for someone who’d just had a cock in his throat. "Problem?"

TJ shook his head, grasping at the walls so he could give some semblance of still having control of his body. Bucky grinned and went back to it, a little slower this time, and fucking his face with TJ’s cock. TJ’s head fell back and hit the wall with a dull thud.

"I hate to ruin such a pretty picture, but we should move this to the bed," Steve said, interrupting TJ’s very, _very_ happy place. 

TJ gasped when Bucky whined around his cock. Unable to see Bucky's face from his position, Steve chuckled after and said: "It's just a sec, Buck. C'mon."

Bucky pulled off with a pop, wiping his mouth. 

A few steps later, TJ was on his elbows and knees on the bed, facing Steve. He'd seen enough cock in his life to practically be a connoisseur, and he had to say that Steve's was one of the nicest he'd ever seen. Bucky's was nice too, almost as big and thick. 

His mouth began to water as he looked at Steve's dick. Then there was pressure as Steve guided him forward, the tip pressing against his lips. 

Groaning, TJ leaned forward, taking Steve into his mouth carefully. He was going to have to work if he wanted the whole thing in his mouth and down his throat. Unlike the last time, he was determined to get it all in _._

Behind him, Bucky was spreading his ass cheeks, the different temperatures of his hands making TJ shiver. Next was the gentle rub of Bucky's stubble against his ass, followed by the heat of his tongue. TJ arched into the sensation, moaning. 

Steve’s hands settled in TJ's hair, threading through the waxed strands, messing it up. He was surprisingly gentle, moving his hips forward in little thrusts, encouraging TJ to go a little further each time. He couldn’t decide what to focus on: his ass being eaten out or the amazing cock in his mouth. They’d barely started and he was already feeling a little wrecked. Steve fucked his face a little more smoothly when Bucky’s fingers pressed into his ass. Despite having his mouth full, TJ moaned as best he could.

"Fuck, I love that feeling," Steve breathed, head rolling back.

Bucky snorted and slid his fingers out of TJ, making him whine. TJ moaned again, this time with displeasure. 

" _Relax_ , I’m just getting condoms," Bucky said as he got off the bed, dragging his unlubed hand up TJ’s body as he went. He stopped to give Steve a very, very thorough kiss on the way to the nightstand and an even filthier one when he returned to the bed. Steve lost some of his gentle thrusting, fingers twisting sharply in TJ’s hair even as movements of his hips eased. 

TJ’s jaw was starting to ache, but goddamn, he was going to have his nose in those dark blond pubes if it was the last thing he did. He swallowed against Steve’s cock, pulling out all of his party tricks and making Steve shudder, fingers biting into his scalp briefly before laying off again. Bucky was still making out with Steve above him, fingers playing with Steve’s nipples, making Steve whine and buck. One particular thrust caught him off-guard and TJ gagged, choking a little bit.

"Shit, sorry," Steve murmured, looking debauched as he ran a soothing hand over TJ’s throat.

TJ shrugged once he’d finished coughing and went straight back to it. His eyes and nose were starting to water; he could feel drool running down his chin. God, this was everything he loved. He just needed Steve to be a little—or a lot—rougher and he’d be happy as fuck.

Bucky finally broke away from Steve, and moved behind TJ again. And then Bucky was sliding two slick fingers inside of him, making him cry out against Steve’s cock. 

He wasn't going for the slow and almost languid torture of last time where he slowly stretched TJ open, milking him and making him twitch and groan. This time, Bucky stretched him out quickly so he could get fucked ASAP. TJ was down for that, so fucking okay with it, and pushed back on Bucky's fingers with eagerness.

TJ heard Bucky's soft "okay" after getting the message. He added another finger and then, very quickly, a fourth. TJ tensed; it was a little over what he could realistically take right then. Bucky hummed and withdrew the fourth gently. His hand slid between TJ's thighs and he started fondling his cock.

"I like how he moans like this," Steve said a little breathlessly. TJ belatedly realized he'd been so focused on Bucky's hands he'd half-forgotten that Steve was slowly but surely fucking his face. His drool had gone from his chin to his neck, and that was hotter than he'd expected. 

"Really," Bucky deadpanned and switched his technique up a little to rub against TJ's prostate, making him twitch and curl his toes and arch his back.

"Fuck," Steve groaned. TJ managed to drag his eyes open and look up. From where he was, he could only catch a glimpse of Steve's jaw. He was panting, and a few drops of sweat rolled down his throat. His hands tightened in TJ's hair. Bucky introduced his fourth finger now with more luck, adding more lube when he did, everything slick and smooth. TJ wasn't sure how much more he could take; Bucky had stopped touching his cock but he still felt dangerously close to coming. 

At last, Bucky withdrew his fingers and TJ heard a crinkle of a condom being torn open, Bucky muttering about how 'damn fiddly these fucking things' were. 

"Hold up a sec," Bucky breathed and Steve slowed his cock in TJ's mouth, petting his hair. After a moment, he pulled it out, giving TJ's jaw a much-needed break. When he was horny, he could push through a bit of pain, but this was still nice. He wiggled the lower jaw, rubbing at it to ease the ache. 

TJ wasn't sure what was happening when Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled it behind him to feel Bucky's cock. TJ was confused. It felt like a condom. 

"Just so you know, I ain't slidin' in bare," Bucky said, letting go of TJ's hand. That was… weirdly sweet. He'd never really thought to check that—which yeah, was totally irresponsible of him. Though hey, so was spending a couple of grand a month on blow. He brought his hand back to where it'd been, balancing himself again. Steve didn't immediately restart the facefucking. Instead, he ran his fingers through TJ's hair.

It was a sweet moment until he felt Bucky line his cock up and started to press it in slowly. TJ was glad for the prep he'd been given, head dropping forward as he felt the stretch. TJ breathed through it, sighing at the hands on his back. He couldn't tell which were Steve's and which were Bucky's. They were warm, and strong, soothing his nerves all the same.

"Fuckkkk," he exhaled. 

"You good, kid?" Bucky asked, voice low and rough. 

TJ nodded emphatically, then pushed back against him. Steve gripped TJ's chin, lifting his head in one smooth move, and fed his cock back into TJ's eager mouth. They'd done this last time and it still felt so good. Fuck. TJ would be okay if he had this every night of the week for the rest of his life, really. 

Bucky went slow for a few moments before getting back into the rougher rhythm of before, hands on TJ's hip so tight that he felt it in his bones, fucking him hard and fast. All TJ could do was hold on and enjoy every second of it. Even in the moments where he felt completely out of his depth, he ached with it, groaning and panting around Steve's cock whenever he could suck in a breath. 

Through in the lust-filled fog, TJ felt the hot grip of Bucky's flesh hand and whimpered. He shuddered at Bucky's order to 'come at least twice'. 

Steve pulled away, sinking down to sit on his heels as TJ came, shaking and gasping. His hands rested on TJ's face, running over his cheeks and through his hair, comforting. When TJ managed to open his eyes, Steve gave a dark and earnest look. He didn't ask him any questions, but TJ hoped his fucked-out smile said it all.

Apparently satisfied, Steve leaned forward and kissed TJ deeply, all tongue and teeth and hands gripping his hair.

Bucky continued to fuck him as if nothing had happened. TJ tried to squirm away. Bucky's hands tightened on his hips, keeping him there. They'd talked about this before, even did it last time. TJ _liked_ being fucked through his refractory period, through the intensity of oversensitivity, and being held when he tried to escape. 

He wasn't a teenager anymore, but there was something delicious about being fucked even when he wasn't physically hard anymore. It was easier; his body feeling looser, muscles relaxed. As long as Bucky wasn't fucking against his prostate, it actually felt good. And Steve's kissing was certainly helping. He'd dropped a hand from TJ's face to his own cock, jerking himself slowly as his kisses lightened.

"I can…," TJ offered as he nodded at Steve's erection. 

Steve shook his head, not breaking away. "'M gonna fuck you next." 

TJ exhaled a happy “oh”. He was ready. 

Bucky dragged his second orgasm out of TJ soon after, making him sob as he pressed his back against Bucky's chest. Steve played with him some more, teasing his already sensitive nipples, running a hand over TJ's throat, occasionally nipping his jaw. If TJ could've talked, he would have suggested Steve tighten the hands around his throat. Next time. 

Instead, Steve gripped his head and made TJ look at him as he was coming, blue eyes staring into his and making him feel vulnerable and open. It was Bucky's hand on his cock as he fucked him and that damn look in Steve's eyes what brought him over the edge of what he'd thought of as an 'impossible' third orgasm. 

After he came down, Bucky let go in a rush of gasps and swearing.

TJ tried to make himself a little more upright and buckled. Yeah, it was definitely both of them holding him up. He leaned forward into Steve when Bucky withdrew, his body still tingling from his orgasm. Steve didn't seem to mind getting TJ's come all over his torso. He tucked TJ's head into the crook of his neck and let him rest. A few minutes later, Steve decided TJ would be better off lying down and eased him onto the bed, dragging a pillow under TJ's head. 

"Think you can take one more?" Steve murmured in his ear, voice husky. It was an out, but TJ could take more, _needed_ to take more. 

TJ swallowed, then nodded furiously until he managed to answer with a raspy "Fuck yes." He already felt thoroughly destroyed. It was a reward of sorts for behaving at the gala, and a better one than calling his old dealer. His mama would be so proud. 

Steve smirked and grabbed a bottle of water first. He passed it to TJ and he gratefully swallowed the few mouthfuls, before smirking back. "Okay, now I'm ready." TJ laughed, giddy with endorphins. 

Bucky lay beside TJ, almost sweet and affectionate now that he'd come, his own hand gently brushing on TJ's face. 

Steve called TJ's bluff, fucking him quick while Bucky lay languid kisses on TJ's face and neck and TJ writhed happily on Steve's cock. Steve came quickly and TJ was kind of grateful for that. He'd enjoyed every second of his time with Steve and Bucky, but it had also been a long night full of alcohol.

After, Steve lay beside TJ, kissing his cheek, and curling an arm over his stomach. 

TJ could feel Bucky’s grin against his neck, still nipping at the sensitive skin. "You're so pretty when you're overstimulated."

"Dunno ‘bout pretty, but a compliment is a compliment," TJ mumbled, letting his eyes close, just for a minute. 

Steve laughed. "Has anyone ever told you you're amazing?" 

"My mom did. I was six? My dad gave me props for fucking up my life. Does that count?" 

Steve was silent for so long that TJ began to wonder if he said the wrong thing. 

"Well," Bucky said quietly beside him, throwing a leg over TJ's sprawled legs. "You're pretty amazing."

TJ didn't know what to do with that. 

*

Steve stretched out, then curled around Bucky, already missing their recurring guest. 

TJ left sometime after 2 a.m. They had rested a little, cuddling TJ until he'd complained about wanting to shower or else. Biting back a smile, Steve had offered to join him in the shower, but TJ had declined. 

"He's cute," Bucky said once he heard the water running and was sure TJ couldn't hear him. 

Steve chuckled and shifted over to Bucky's side. "I think you might have a _slight_ bias." 

"Nah," Bucky said. "He doesn't remind me of me at all--which makes this only slightly less weird." 

"I can understand that," Steve agreed. "I don't think of you when I look at him either. Face is the same but you're both _so_ different." He pressed his face into Bucky's neck, feeling off but not quite able to put his finger on why. "You think he's okay?"

Bucky shrugged. Maybe he was feeling that too. "Hard to say. I'd say the kid got real good at hiding his real feelings long ago." 

"Do you think we hurt him?" Steve was always worried when they did this with regular people. Not that he had a huge sample size to go on. _Steve_ had only done this a few times in his new body and he'd grown accustomed to erring on the side of rough with Bucky. Sometimes, he feared he’d underestimate his strength and go too hard and hurt someone who _didn’t_ want to be hurt. Push when he wasn’t supposed to push. Hurt harder than he meant to hurt. 

Bucky shook his head, bringing his arm around Steve and pulling him closer. 

"I can't figure it out. I just get this weird urge to hug him." Steve muttered. He wasn’t an affectionate person by nature; he’d spent years being angry and resentful, was _still_ angry and resentful. Hugging people wasn't his M.O., Bucky being the sole exception. And yet, TJ inspired a feeling of protectiveness in Steve. He needed to know they hadn't pushed him too far.

"It’s because he mentioned rehab," Bucky pointed out. "And that damn hero complex of yours lit up at once."

Steve considered Bucky’s words. It had been a surprise to hear TJ mention it so casually, but not that Bucky had known. Of course Bucky knew; he ran intel on everyone they met. He’d probably started a huge file as soon as he’d learned who TJ was. 

Steve was silent for a moment until Bucky poked him. "If you’re worried about whether you went ‘too hard’, just ask him."

When TJ returned from the shower, skin glowing and expression blissed out, some of Steve’s fears were allayed. He didn’t _look_ like someone that Steve had hurt. He got up and crossed the room to where TJ was pulling his underwear out of his pants. 

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked in what Bucky called his ‘Mom Voice’ before he’d even realized it had slipped out. 

TJ grinned up at him. He pulled his suit pants up, wincing as he stood upright. Steve was back to being nervous again. "I'm good. Wonderfully sore."

"We weren’t _too_ rough, were we?"

TJ gave him an incredulous look, his face cracking into a grin. "Not even slightly. You can ramp it up _next time_." He stepped forward into Steve’s space, a swagger to his hips as he moved. "Maybe try that choking thing you keep flirting with?" 

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, eyes dragging up and down Steve’s face before finally settling on his lips. 

Steve's heart pounded as his cock started to harden again. He'd only come one time since they'd returned to the hotel room.   
  
Well.   
  
(He'd also fucked Bucky _before_ they'd gone downstairs. Bucky in a suit was a thing of glory. He'd done it again in the bathroom even earlier than that...)

He was jolted from his thoughts when TJ pulled him down and kissed him slowly, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. He resisted the urge to bring TJ in closer, maybe go another round. He'd been so worried about hurting TJ, yet here he was, showing Steve that he was ready for whatever Steve wanted to give him. 

"You better get out of here now or I’m going to demand you get back on that bed," Steve said against TJ's mouth, putting a hand on his still damp chest.

TJ pulled back and gave him a wicked look, running his tongue over his top teeth as if considering whether or not to bite Steve. "Don’t tempt me," TJ breathed, but finally broke the ridiculous sexual tension building and went to the closet to get his shirt. Steve felt like a string had been cut from him, and he relaxed a little. 

"So, you’re okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve, I’m fine!" TJ huffed fondly as he buttoned up his shirt. "I’m just sorry I couldn’t keep up for more rounds."

"You more than kept up," Bucky said, still lounging on the bed. 

TJ shrugged, momentarily looking uncomfortable. "I’ll do better next time," he promised with a wink. He crossed the hotel room and gave Bucky a quick kiss goodbye. Then he returned to Steve and gave him an equally quick, but sweet kiss before departing.

Steve liked that TJ had said 'next time', again. Maybe he'd been worrying about nothing. He went back to the bed, crawling between Bucky’s thighs. 

"He’s okay," Bucky reassured him before Steve kissed him. 

"Yeah, I know," Steve said in an exhale. There's wasn't much he could do right now. But maybe later… Bucky watched him silently, expression somehow blank and accusatory at the same time. Steve took a deep breath and made an effort to put those thoughts away. What was it that Bucky called it? Ah yes, compartmentalizing.

He trailed his hands up the outside of Bucky’s thighs, hoisting them up so they were wrapped more firmly around his hips. He rested his knuckles on Bucky’s cheek, searching his face.

"How are you going? I know tonight was tough on you. Do you need…?"

Bucky huffed. "’m fine, you worry too much. Although the bathroom break was nice." He shifted a little, pressing his hips up against Steve’s, biting his lip, eyes racing over Steve’s face. Steve returned the stare; Bucky always gave him more open answers after a little silence. Finally, Bucky gave a shaky exhale. "Yeah, alright, gimme a little."

Steve slid his hand down, grabbing Bucky's thigh and gave it a hard squeeze, nails digging in. Bucky squirmed, panting slightly at the pain; Steve considered doing the same thing to Bucky's throat, chuckling darkly as he leaned into to give him a dizzying kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 9 months late, without starbucks*
> 
> I'd love to say I have a good excuse for the slow update on a _fic that is already finished_ but the sum of it is... depression, new fandom, me being a garbage human, etc. *awkward smile*
> 
> Anyway. Um. If you're still reading... Hello! Hi! I will hopefully take less than 9 months to get the next chapter up lolsob.

TJ heard from Steve again three days later.  The satisfaction of being properly used (and the soreness that accompanied it) had mostly faded by then. He grinned with relief before he confirmed meeting the guys for another playdate in a couple of hours.

When he arrived, Steve answered the door, wearing a tight-as-fuck white t-shirt and jeans that hung low on his hips. TJ wasn’t sure what he preferred; this or the three-piece-suit. "Like what you’re wearing," TJ said, licking his lips as he walked inside.

Steve waited until TJ had removed his coat and scarf before pressing him against the nearest wall. TJ swallowed against the gentle pressure of Steve’s hand resting on his throat. Steve was already hard-hard and damn if that didn’t make his own cock twitch a little. Then, there was a little smirk as he looked down at TJ’s lips, followed by a soft kiss. 

TJ whined. "Oh come on, man, that’s just not fair," he said after Steve let him go, kicking off his boots before he followed Steve. 

Steve’s laugh rang off the walls. He went to the kitchen. "Tequila again?"

"What else you got?" TJ asked, standing beside him to check out the liquor available. "Ooh, that’s not a bad port. I’ll have that." 

"Great, he’s here!" Bucky said, walking into the living room in jeans and a t-shirt. His was black and slightly more appropriately sized. His hair was loose again. TJ studied him, wondering if Bucky's stubble was going to leave him with beard burn. He looked so good TJ didn’t dismiss the thought. Bucky waved at TJ and said, "Hi TJ!" before he gestured miserably to his jeans and asked Steve "Can I take them off now that he’s here?" 

Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. 

"Steve said I had to wear pants at least until you arrived, and now you’re here," Bucky explained. 

Even from where he was standing, TJ could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Bucky doesn’t like wearing pants, or clothing, much for that matter," Steve mumbled. 

TJ took a gulp of his port, almost choking on it before smirking. "Oh, please, don’t  _ ever _ wear clothes on my account." 

Bucky grinned, a victorious expression on his face, as he yanked his jeans down and threw them across the room. TJ couldn’t stop the laugh escaping him. 

"Does this mean I can greet you naked from now on?" Bucky asked, all but strutting over to where TJ was, peeling his shirt off as he went and leaving him only in dark, snug little boxers that made his dick look  _ real _ good. TJ felt like prey, and he didn’t mind one bit. He was pressed gently against the cool marble countertop and given a downright filthy kiss from Bucky, all tongues and teeth. 

TJ set his glass down awkwardly, arms going around Bucky as he was easily lifted onto the counter, and wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth, gripping at his hair before Bucky finally pulled away. Somewhere next to him, he heard Steve muttering, "You’re incorrigible."

"Mmhmm." Bucky nosed at TJ's neck, making him gasp when he nipped gently, and bit whatever skin he could reach. Hot damn, that beard felt good. 

"He’s been here five minutes," Steve protested while laughing. 

"Yeah, and two of us still have pants on. What the fuck is up with that?" TJ asked breathlessly. 

He almost laughed when he caught sight of the stricken expression on Steve’s face and heard him whisper, "Oh god, there’s two of them…" 

Bucky took that moment to tweak his nipple just shy of too-hard and TJ whined, and pressed into the touch. Bucky huffed a laugh against TJ’s neck and eased back, TJ’s legs sliding from their hold around his waist and thudded against the kitchen cabinets below him. 

No one moved until TJ asked, "Um, bedroom anyone?"

Bucky grinned, then shot Steve a pleased look before he lifted TJ up fully onto his hips like he was nothing. 

"Woah, what the fuck?" TJ squeaked, grasping desperately onto Bucky’s shoulders, terrified of being dropped. Bucky nodded and gently let him go until TJ was standing on his own. 

"Sorry, I get excited," he said, giving him an impish smile. "Steve doesn’t like being carried either." As if to apologize, he grabbed TJ’s hand and tugged him insistently into the bedroom, Steve following with the bottle of port and TJ’s glass, shaking his head. 

"Wait," TJ asked as Bucky shoved him into the bed. "You can lift  _ Steve _ up?"

Bucky gave him raised an eyebrow as he sank to his knees and started tugging TJ’s jeans off. "I could fuck you into a wall and not break a sweat," he said very seriously, finally getting the jeans off.

"That’s a damn lie," Steve said, sitting on the bed beside TJ. 

"I didn't hear any complaints," Bucky grinned, mouthing at TJ’s underwear. There had been barely any frction yet and TJ was already hard.   


"Thought Steve was the strong one," TJ gasped, yanking his own shirt away. Speaking of Steve, he was now shifting up and leaning in to kiss TJ, hand once again resting on his throat but still applying no pressure. He tasted of the port from before, sweet and heady, and TJ sucked on his tongue happily. 

"I got my own knock-off version," Bucky grinned, still teasing him through his underwear. "Was a buy one, get one free kinda deal. Not as good though, yanno?"

Steve broke the kiss, snorting and shaking his head. "Christ, you talk a load of shit," he said at Bucky before turning his attentions back on TJ. 

"I thought you didn’t drink," TJ murmured as Steve leaned in to kiss him again. 

"Not usually. Can’t get drunk," Steve said in between biting and licking TJ’s lips. The fucking tease. 

"You taste like wine," TJ mumbled, bringing a hand up to bury in Steve’s hair as they kissed languidly. "It’s nice." 

TJ felt Bucky's wordless encouragement to take off his underwear. Eyes half-closed, he lifted his hips after some gentle prodding, cold metal and warm fingertips sliding down his thighs along his briefs.

Steve broke away from the kiss, rolling his eyes. "One day, I’m going to gag  _ both _ of you, I swear."

TJ’s cock twitched at the thought. He felt more than heard Bucky’s little moan against his hip. "Don’t make promises you won’t keep," Bucky breathed and, when TJ glanced down, he saw that Bucky was very into the idea. 

Steve smirked. "Who said I won't?" 

TJ exhaled as he considered it. The head of his hardened cock glided against his stomach, leaving behind a trail of precome. 

"Ooh, _ someone's _ game, Stevie," Bucky crooned, nuzzling up against the underside of TJ’s cock. 

"Food for thought…" Steve muttered after biting TJ’s lower lip. 

He leaned away from TJ, then bent forward until he was close to Bucky's eye level. TJ let himself fall back until he rested on his elbows, wiggling up the bed, amused at hearing Bucky's annoyed 'hey'. From his vantage point, he watched as Steve grabbed Bucky by the hair and firmly lead him back to TJ's cock.

TJ's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He wasn't sure if it was the throat suddenly around his dick or the way Steve had acted. Bucky rolled with the manhandling--which made everything so much hotter.

"Ah, blessed silence," Steve said from somewhere to the side of TJ. He'd considered giving Steve a snarky reply when Bucky deepened his sucking before pulling off long enough to snort a laugh. TJ opened one eye and drank in the image of Bucky's eyes crinkling with happiness. A few seconds later, he sank back down TJ's cock, his long hair falling all over his face.

"Holy shit," TJ breathed, head falling back.

"As for you," Steve said, returning his attention to TJ. "I’ve something else that’ll shut you up for now." 

"Oh my god," TJ squeaked, eyes open, as Steve unbuttoned his jeans, shoved his underwear aside, and sat across TJ’s chest. "Oh my g-," was all he managed to get out again before Steve was bringing his monster cock to his lips, pressing forward and effectively using his cock as a gag.

TJ squeezed his eyes shut, and he whimpered around it. Steve usually seemed so chill, but seeing him take control made TJ’s dick throb. TJ yearned to see what else was under Steve’s calm and controlled exterior. 

"This okay?" Steve asked, eyes going from wicked to concerned very quickly. TJ nodded, smiling around the cock in his mouth. 

"Let me know if it's too much," Steve said, one of the corners of his mouth twisting up. He began to speed up, fucking TJ's face a little harder and pushing his cock in a little deeper. TJ welcomed him with gusto, sighing contentedly when the tip of Steve's cock pressed against the back of his throat.

Below him, Bucky was going to town on TJ’s cock, giving him a deliciously sloppy blowjob, all drool and slurps. 

Steve’s tempo picked up. TJ closed his eyes, enjoying the way his hair was being pulled. The jeans were annoying, getting in the way, but that didn’t stop TJ moaning happily around the cock in his mouth or bucking his hips at Bucky’s own attention. Fuck, he hoped Steve wasn’t expecting a mindblowing blowjob, because Bucky was distracting as fuck. His mouth kept falling open as he panted and moaned, choking every so often on the spit in his mouth. 

"Mmm, no fair," Bucky said, lifting his head temporarily off TJ’s cock when Steve started giving sharp, quick thrusts into TJ’s mouth. Eyes still closed, TJ felt Steve tilting a little to the side, Bucky's answering panting, and the sudden shove toward TJ's cock again. Steve could do all that  _ plus _ hold Bucky's head down for a good thirty seconds before letting him gasp for air was amazing. That he was able to continue steadily thrusting into TJ's mouth elevated him to the rank of a sex god. 

Steve allowed Bucky a gasp or two before doing it again, all the while keeping his steady rhythm up in TJ’s mouth. On the third go, he finally let Bucky go, huffing a laugh as he climbed off TJ’s chest. TJ watched Steve’s still hard cock as he moved away. 

TJ pushed himself back onto his elbows and stared down at Bucky, gasping himself. Bucky looked  _ wrecked _ : pupils blown, flushed face. He swayed a little, a dreamy smile so unlike the cheeky guy he's been before. TJ recognized that face. He really, really did. 

Beside him, Steve shucked out of his pants and underwear in one smooth motion. He stared down at them. He touched Bucky’s shoulder lightly and said in a commanding tone, "Okay, Bucky, on the bed, elbows and knees, facing TJ."

Bucky obeyed, moving like a cat, all grace and sinew. The front of his boxers was damp and tented. He presented his ass for Steve and, as Steve eased the underwear down, Steve told him "I’m gonna fuck him, and I want you to keep his mouth occupied." 

Bucky gave a huffy laugh, head falling forward. Steve’s hand shot out to Bucky’s hair again, grasping at the root and tugging his head back. Bucky bit his lip, looking delighted, mischievous, and deeply turned on. 

"Problem?" Steve asked, running his nose along Bucky’s ear. Bucky shook his head, wincing as the movement tugged on his scalp.

"Holy shit, that’s hot," TJ breathed. He’d started tugging at his cock idly, but had been distracted by the scene in front of him. Where was his hair pulling, damn it? 

Steve’s eyes flicked back to TJ and he quirked an amused eyebrow. He released his grip on Bucky’s hair, sending him forward again, and Bucky fucking  _ giggled _ . TJ had never thought he’d see the day where he saw a 200-pound assassin with a fucking metal arm  _ giggle _ . 

"If you can’t keep your damn mouth shut, then I’m sure we can find something else to keep it occupied," Steve said to TJ, fumbling around for some lube. TJ shifted forward on his knees, lining up to Bucky’s head, absently playing with the hair that fell around the man’s face. Bucky looked up at him, winked, and sucked his swollen lower lip into his mouth. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open, and, when TJ glanced back up, he saw Steve had pressed two fingers inside Bucky. 

Steve was a lot less gentle in his prep of Bucky than he was of TJ, but that made sense. They knew each other. And, from the look on Bucky’s face, Bucky didn’t seem to mind at all. Steve wasn’t rough, per se, just… less gentle. 

"TJ," Steve said, tearing TJ’s attention away from Bucky. He gave TJ a pointed look that left no space for arguments, and TJ nodded breathlessly. He brought his cock up to Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky eagerly sucked it in. TJ moaned, head falling back, as he was taken into that warm, wet heat again. He threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair, trying to be gentle. Behind Bucky, Steve was slicking up his cock, easing into Bucky in one slow move. He leaned forward, laying his chest around Bucky’s back, and TJ heard him breathe "Now, you don’t get to come until both of us do, Sergeant Smartass."

Bucky moaned around TJ’s cock and nodded, eyes closing as he did, eyelashes dark and long against his cheeks. 

TJ tried to focus on the sight of Steve fucking Bucky, to distract him. He didn’t want to come just yet, but, Christ, if he paid attention to that mouth, so slick and hot, he wasn’t going to last much longer. Watching Steve, in all his Greek god, muscled, golden skinned glory fucking Bucky was pushing TJ to the edge. Every so often he’d glance up at TJ and wink, mouth hanging open in pleasure. 

TJ shifted his gaze downwards, to where Bucky's flesh hand was holding the duvet, gripping it harder whenever Steve gave him a particularly forceful thrust. Fuck, even that was making TJ hot. Bucky's eyes had grown watery the harder he sucked TJ's cock. Holding back the incoming orgasm was an impossibility no matter how tightly TJ clenched his mouth. He grunted, desperate to come but wanting to make this last too. 

"Holy fuck," TJ breathed, fingers tightening in Bucky’s hair as he finally came in his mouth. He felt Bucky gag slightly, then swallow around him, still moaning pitifully.

Steve stopped him before he could remove his now sensitive cock and give it a rest. 

"Nope, you still have to keep him quiet, and he’s about to get a fuckload louder," Steve breathed, looking close to coming apart himself. TJ nodded, breathing shakily and pushing himself back into Bucky’s mouth despite the tenderness that was making his toes curl. 

Bucky whined around TJ’s slowly softening cock. "Please, please," he begged, the words slightly muffled, drool starting to run down his cock.

Steve fucked Bucky with a ferocity that TJ wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand, being mere human and all. Bucky  _ shook _ with it, visibly trembling and obviously struggling not to come. He finally gritted out an "okay, you can come now," as he gave a handful of rough thrusts. Bucky wailed around TJ’s cock, sobbing as his body tensed and he came untouched. TJ was both impressed and envious. 

Even after Steve eased out and gave himself a cursory wipe down with some wet wipes off the top of the night stand, Bucky remained on his hands and knees. TJ pulled his own cock back, exhaling heavily as he sat back on his heels. He was starting to get worried about Bucky. But then, Steve moved back to Bucky, and eased him down onto his stomach, wrapping a big arm around him, and letting Bucky burrow into his neck. The tremors eased off after Bucky took a few deep, shaky breaths.

"Hey, TJ," Steve said, voice soft, looking up at him with his big, earnest eyes again. "Would you mind grabbing the water bottle beside the bed and some more wipes?" Steve looked a little apologetic, but TJ didn’t mind at all. His face broke into a grin and he shuffled off the bed to the nightstand, grabbing both of those things before wandering back. 

Steve shifted up a little, resting on one elbow as he got the baby wipes and cleaned between Bucky’s asscheeks. 

"Ugh," Bucky complained, burrowing in further to Steve’s armpit. 

"You hate cum leaking out of your ass even more," Steve pointed out patiently. 

"Ugh," Bucky repeated. It was probably all he was capable of at that point, anyway. 

Steve gripped Bucky’s chin and tilted it before wiping his face. "You’re covered in drool," he said with a fond expression. Bucky didn't even verbalise his discontent, just made the sound in his throat before dropping face first back into the bed.

Bucky fought weakly against Steve, not saying much past a couple of put upon sounds. TJ snorted at the image of Bucky as an angry kitten.   


Steve took a sip from the water bottle, offered it to TJ who shook his head and leaned over to grab his forgotten glass of port from the floor, and then made Bucky sit up to have a sip. 

"‘M fine,  _ mom _ !" Bucky huffed, rubbing at his eyes and shoving the water away. "’S not my first rodeo." 

Steve chuckled, then had some more water before returning it to the nightstand. 

Now that he was sure Bucky was okay, TJ sat back, resting against the padded headboard, and finally allowing himself to bask into the afterglow. He took a large swallow of his drink before saying "Wow" in one long breath.

"Right?" Bucky said, voice muffled. Slowly, he twisted around Steve's grip until he was facing up. 

"I didn’t know you could be  _ mean _ , Steve," TJ teased.

"Don’t let his pretty face fool you. He’s mean to me all the time," Bucky complained, but TJ could tell he didn’t mind Steve’s meanness one bit.

"I wouldn’t be ‘mean’ if you behaved every once in a while," Steve said mildly. His lazy grin betrayed his words. So did the way he was pressing his face against Bucky's wild and tangled hair.

"Liar," Bucky muttered, before looking back up at TJ. He frowned for a moment, then tugged TJ's wrist, pulling him into the cuddle pile.

TJ wasn’t really a cuddler, unless he was in love, but, after all their play, it made sense to be part of Bucky's aftercare too. He handed his glass over to Steve and shifted closer, snuggling into Bucky's side. He raised an eyebrow at Steve after seeing him take a sip of the port. 

"I can still enjoy a drink, even if it doesn’t affect me," Steve explained when he handed TJ his glass. 

Bucky took the glass from TJ and stole the next sip, humming happily at the taste. 

The three of them worked through a third of the bottle before the next round, bodies pressed close, laughing and talking. It was… actually kind of nice. 

*

TJ rolled over onto his side a little later, slightly lightheaded and flushed from the alcohol. "What conditioner do you use? Your hair is  _ amazing _ ," he blurted out before he could stop himself

Bucky flashed a shy smile and ran his metal hand through his hair, making it fall in waves that belonged in a commercial. Even after several rounds, his hair hadn't lost any of the shine and softness. If TJ hadn't been there, he would've sworn Bucky had gotten it blown dry. The dark brown would've made more than one Hollywood star envious; his highlights were a work of art. TJ couldn't imagine Bucky chilling out at a hair salon, but, instead of jealousy, all he could feel was awe. "

Oh, yeah, I got it in Wakanda. They ship it to me. Sometimes, T’Challa brings a few bottles when he visits."

TJ wasn’t sure how he felt about the King of Wakanda bringing hair products; amused, mostly. He ran his fingers through some of Bucky's hair and whistled, marveling at the lack of split ends. "Damn, I gotta get me some of that!"

Bucky’s face twisted into a worried look as he shifted slightly away. TJ wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong and his heart started to race. What had he said?

Steve made a 'well, you know' kind of look before saying, "Bucky likes to have the nicest hair in the room." 

Bucky shot Steve a look of betrayal including a slight flushing of his cheeks. TJ wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Bucky blush before. 

"Steve!" Bucky snapped, mouth becoming a line of frustration. 

TJ laughed. "Don’t worry, Bucky, you’ll always have the  _ prettiest  _ hair." 

Bucky relaxed at that and, when TJ reached out a cautious hand to play with it again, Bucky pressed into the touch. A bubble of warmth felt like it was going to burst in TJ’s chest, a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. He wasn’t sober enough to mind it. This time. 

*

After that time, TJ found himself being invited to Bucky and Steve’s place at least once a week--though, it was more like three to four nights a week. It was  _ nice _ . Yeah. It was really nice. Even when he’d been involved with someone, he’d never seen them this often. Historically, he’d show up, have a few drinks, get his brains fucked out, and then leave.

Who knew that two guys from the 1940’s could be such pervy motherfuckers?

It wasn't that the threesomes themselves were  _ that _ kinky, but there would always be something extra when they got together. A rougher grip on his shoulders, a hand twisting in his hair, being pinned down so he couldn't escape--and all of it had been  _ awesome _

TJ liked their arrangement and it was easy to see why they did as well. It was ridiculously hard to find trustworthy people in their world. So, if you could find someone to regularly tumble with who wouldn't compromise you, it was worth holding onto them.

He was getting laid way better and more often than he'd gotten used to ever in his life. Now he had less time for subpar blowjobs or getting fucked by dodgy people. He also didn't feel like getting high on the nights he hung out with Steve and Bucky. Who knew that threesomes with two kinky supersoldiers was the way to keep up with his sobriety?

Lately, he’d even been staying longer than just for sex and recovery. There had been more conversations before sex. Also after sex. It was weirdly comfortable, like he’d known them for years. 

And that’s where TJ found himself now. He’d just had what had to be half of his remaining brain cells sucked out through his dick. He couldn’t do anything else but stare at the ceiling in the living room. Christ, they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom this time. His legs were thrown over Steve’s lap, his head in Bucky’s, Bucky absently playing with his hair.

"Wow," Steve said.

"Yeah," TJ agreed, unsurprised to hear his voice absolutely wrecked. He felt wrecked. All of him. They’d fucked everything out of him, and he couldn’t be more pleased about that. 

"How does this keep happening?"

"I dunno, I ain’t complaining." Bucky chuckled.

"Same," TJ said.

A longer silence. He felt chilly despite the heating being on. Steve and Bucky  _ hated _ the cold for reasons TJ wasn't 100% clear about. What made it stranger was that their bodies put out so much heat already. 

TJ rolled his head toward the large living room window, his mind still in a haze. The view outside was blocked thanks to a couple of large trees. He hadn't been sure what he'd expected: it was a quiet street with a distinct lack of really tall buildings. A steady feeling of being safe ran through TJ's body. The piano caught his eye again. He hummed to himself, smiling. 

One brief stretch in place later, he eased himself up in slow movements, groaning when he stood up all the way. Steve whined in displeasure at TJ moving away and Bucky actually made  _ grabby _ hands and a sad grunt of his own. TJ laughed, a corner of his heart melting at their reactions, and headed over to the piano. It had been so long since he’d last played. His new apartment didn’t have a piano so he could only play when he visited his nana, and he tried to do  _ that  _ with decreasing frequency. 

He adjusted the stool, the leather cold against his bare ass, and lifted the lid. Played a chord to check the tuning. The sound rung in the air. Pretty good, actually. When he looked back at the couch, Steve and Bucky had shifted closer until they were cuddling. Bucky’s legs were now in Steve’s lap. 

"Anyone in the mood for some tunes?" TJ teased, grinning wolfishly at them as he danced his fingers over the keys in a few chords and a gentle gliss. 

Steve nodded. "We’ve heard that you play rather well..." 

"I’m a little rusty," he warned, only half feeling that. Even at his worst, he had a few pieces so solidly down he could play them drunk and fucked up. His parents had always loved showing him off, and it was easy to have a few tricks up his sleeve no matter the occasion. 

‘The Entertainer’ was always a winner and, when he glanced back at the two on the couch, he saw Bucky’s face light up with joy, looking between Steve and TJ with a delighted excitement he’d never seen in him. TJ was pleased on making a good song choice. Especially when he saw Steve's right arm tighten around Bucky, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"I remember that one!" Bucky crowed when he finished, still exchanging glances between the two. Steve was clapping beside him, laughing. 

It was such an easy, relaxed moment, probably the happiest that TJ had felt in years. He started another song, a gentler--and a little sadder--melody that always impressed when he played it. The need to impress Steve and Bucky, to make them happy, was driving him in an unexpected way. Each time he glanced up, he was rewarded by their joyful expressions. It stoked a warm feeling in his chest that, although familiar and unwanted, he allowed anyway. 

By the time he’d worked his way through a few of his favorites, they’d moved closer to him. 

"I might not be a superhero, but I can play a mean tune," he joked to Steve. Steve’s hand slid up his face, and he kissed it softly. TJ knew he should look away--this was dangerous territory--but he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. Instead, he stretched his neck up until he was kissing Steve properly, slow and sweet. Bucky’s metal hand at the back of his neck was soft and when they kissed, his insides turned to goo. 

When they fucked on the rug beside the piano, it was dangerously close to intimate, and adoring, and gentle, and close.

But TJ was definitely beyond caring now. 

*

"So… we like him?" Bucky asked in bed one night after TJ had left. 

Steve had just wandered into their bedroom after going through the apartment, flicking off each light. What little light filtered from outside gave Steve an imposing look. Bucky had had at least five orgasms earlier that day, but now he wondered if he could beg Steve for one more. He looked  _ that  _ good. Steve eased into the bed, using Bucky’s arm as a pillow as he shuffled over.

"I think we do, Buck," Steve admitted after a short silence, his expression a little rueful. 

"I just." Bucky huffed a laugh and shook his head. "He seems sad and all I want to do is hug him. I haven't wanted to hug anyone else 'cept  _ you  _ in years."

Hydra had burned most of that yearning off Bucky. 'Touch-starvation' the doctors had said. Bucky called it  _ I haven't seen Steve's ass in seventy fuckin' years and I gotta touch him until I can never forget again _ .

Wanting something serious with TJ during or after sex was one thing. They were rough and that would leave anyone shaken up. Considering the possibility of a relationship with TJ aside from sex was a whole other thing.

What did that mean about him? What did it mean for him and Steve? 

But Steve had always asked him if it was okay to invite TJ over, whether he minded TJ being over as often as he was, if he minded what they were doing. He always gave Bucky a choice, and Bucky always picked TJ, too. 

"I feel the same way, Buck," Steve chuckled, his mouth twisting into a lopsided grin. "I like that he’s staying longer."

Bucky hummed and then added earnestly, "But I still love you. You know that right?" 

Steve laughed this time and inched closer to Bucky, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It wasn’t comfortable, but Bucky didn’t mind, pressing his body close in reply. Once Bucky was tucked in close, Steve continued. "I think you can love more than one person at a time. I still love you too." He punctuated that with a soft kiss. 

Okay, maybe they  _ were _ going to have another round. He’d thought he was done for the evening, but his body said otherwise. Sue him. As soon as he thought that, Steve broke the kiss; Bucky whined. 

"I think I love him. Or something like that," Steve commented, then frowned. He looked ashamed to be admitting that, like he was scared to see Bucky’s reaction.

Bucky kissed his nose and then his mouth, trying to show him that it was okay. "I think I love him too. Or something like that," he replied in a gentle mocking of Steve’s voice.

"I feel like this should be harder." Steve admitted. "And  _ don’t _ make a dick joke, please," he added hurriedly, as if seemingly realize exactly where Bucky’s mind went. 

"Way to ruin my fun," Bucky muttered, before grinning. "And, yeah, maybe it should  _ be  _ harder. Or maybe it will be, I don’t know. It’s gonna be scary, you know, the first time you guys have sex without me around." His stomach tightened and a little pang of sadness pushed through. "Or maybe he doesn’t love us back. That’s a possibility. Plenty of things could go wrong, really." 

"Maybe," Steve considered. "But I think he might be falling for us too? Things are different now. Do you think we should take him on a date?"

Bucky snorted. "‘Cause that won’t look weird at all. Captain America, the President’s son, and a world-famous assassin walk into a bar…" 

Steve laughed, bright and happy. "Okay, maybe we should just have him over for dinner."

"He eats dinner here most nights now anyhow. I don’t see how that’d be any different."

Steve waved a hand to throw off Bucky’s protests. "We should probably tell him though."

Bucky sighed. "Yeah. We should." 

Steve rolled them over so Bucky was on top of him, then pulled him down into a hard kiss. "Now, c’mon, let’s do something about that," he exhaled, pushing his hips up against Bucky’s. 

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. 


End file.
